neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Lista Odcinków
Lista Odcinków Platinum Quest Platinum Quest PQ001|Czas Podrózy!|Time Travel!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|New Story! Adventure Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chris I176.jpg 200px}} PQ002|Droga Ligi|League Road!|ミステリーエッグ！トレーニング！|Mystery Egg! A Training!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia.png 200px}} PQ003|Spotkanie w Jubilife!|Jubilife City Convetion!|寿市！ハンサムが登場！| ! Appears!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Shinx Spark.png 200px}} PQ004|W Skale Potęga|The Power in Rock!|クロガネシティ！バトル3ＶＳ3！| ! Battle 3 vs 3!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Roa cra.jpg 200px}} PQ005|Płomienie jak ze Stali|Flames and Steel!|ロック対決！攻撃や守備の？|Rock Showdown! Offensive or Defensive?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Rampardos F.jpg 200px}} PQ006|Szarża Galaktycznych|Galactic's Chase!|ギンガ団が登場！危険にさらされバレー発電所？| Appears! in Danger?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Mars.jpg 200px}} PQ007|Jak Igła w Eternie|Like Needle in Eterna Forest!|エテルナ森！森のモミ？| ! in Forest?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cheryl anime.jpg 200px}} PQ008|Posąg Płyty!|Statue's Plate!|謎のプレート！シンオウ物語？|The Mystery Plate! Sinnoh Story?|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Eterna Museum.png 200px}} PQ009|Budynek z Kolcami|Building with Thorns!|銀河-段戦！ソーンビルの対決！| battle! Showdown in Thorn Building!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Ninek Skunt.jpg 200px}} PQ010|Wzejście Roserade|The Rise of Roserade|ハクタイシティバッジバトル！勝利の花！| Badge Battle! Flower of Victory!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Roserade Weather Ball.png 200px}} PQ011|Siostra i Brat Ralts|Sister and Brother Ralts!|マウンテン天願！トラブルのツインラルトス！| ! Twin Ralts in Trouble!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ralts Rose 01.png 200px}} PQ012|Błędna Jaskinia to dom dla Gibla|Wayward Cave is home for Gible!|クレイジーフカマル！沈黙フカマル！|Crazy ! Silence !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible anime.png 200px}} PQ013|Wejście Elity|Elite Four Enter!|四天王！ゴヨウと彼のドータクン！| ! and his !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|DP035.png 200px}} PQ014|Magnetyczny Problem|Magnetic Problem!|コイル、レアコイル、ジバコイル！非常にマグネットハイ！| , , ! Extremely High Magnet!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Magnezone sonicboom.png 200px}} PQ015|Starcie z Łowczynią|Hunter Showdown!|ポケモンハンターＪ!新しい爆発タイム！|Pokémon Hunter J! New Explosive Time!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Hunter J.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: High Stairway PQ016|Manaphy Powstaje!|The Rise of Manaphy!|不思議なポケットモンスターマナフィ！大きな問題！|Mysterious Pokémon Manaphy! Big Problem!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Manaphy6.png 200px}} PQ017|Pokazy na scenie|Shows on Stage!|ヨスガシティのコンテスト！| 's Contest!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Espeon Rose Zap Cannon.png 200px}} PQ018|Zamaskowana Kobieta!|Masked Woman!|衝撃的なチェイス！強い相手のミミロップ！|Shocking Chase! Strong Opponent !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lopunny bez usmiechu.png 200px}} PQ019|Istota Czująca Aurę|Being, who feels Aura!|謎の敵！神秘を醸し出していますポケモン！|Mysterious Opponent! Pokémon That Exudes Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|PQ019.png 200px}} PQ020|Duch Walki Pokémona Mistycznej Aury|The Mystic Aura Pokémon's Fighting Spirit!|闘魂！神秘主義のパワー！|Fighting Spirit! The Power of Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PQ020.png 200px}} PQ021|Duch przeciwko walce|Ghost against the Battle!|ヨスガジム戦！ＶＳメリッサ！！| Match! VS !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Fan dri w-o-w.jpg 200px}} PQ022|Kto jest lepszy?|Who is better?|ライバルトレーナー・ジュン登場！！|Enter Rival Trainer !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Barry Staraptor.jpg 200px}} PQ023|Wejście Smoka!|Enter the Dragon!|ドラゴンを入力してください！|Enter the Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragonair2.jpg 200px}} PQ024|Wstrząsy Spiritomba|Spiritomb Awaken!|ミカルゲの要石！| 's Keystone!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spiritomb anime.jpg 200px}} PQ025|Unown z Ruin Solaceon|Solaceon Ruin's Unown|ズイの遺跡のアンノーン！| of the !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Unown anime.png 200px}} PQ026|Gdzie Gligar'y się biją, tam Gliscor korzysta!|Two Gligar better than One Gliscor!|グライオンとグライガー！風の迷路をぬけて！| and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|DP064.png 200px}} PQ027|Ciemność Umbreona|Shadow the Umbreon!|ブラッキー！やみよのたたかい！| ! Battle During a Dark Night!!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gary Umbreon Flash.png 200px}} PQ028|Torterra dzikiej natury!|Torterra of wild nature!|恐怖ドダイトス！劇的な旅を！| 's Terror! The Harrowing Journey!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Torterra Rock Climb.png 200px}} PQ029|Tajemnica Płyt!|The Secret of Plates!|オリジナルつのプレート！起源の歴史！|The Plates of Original One! The History of Origins!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|ThreePlates.png 200px}} PQ030|Luxray, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!|Luxray, I need your assistance!|嵐雷！時間と空間の進化！|Lightning Storm! Evolution of Time and Space!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Luxray Thunderbolt.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Hall of Origin PQ031|Meteoryty Veilstone!|Meteorite of Veilstone City!|トバリシティ！危険にさらされ流星！| ! Meteors in danger!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gallade Swords Dance.png 200px}} PQ032|Gible w tarapatach|Gible on trouble!|フカマルとりゅうせいぐん！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible Strength.png 200px}} PQ033|Dratini, Mistyczny Pokémon Smok!|Mystic Dragon Pokémon, Dratini!|ミニリュウのでんせつ！|Legend of !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Clair Dratini.png 200px}} PQ034|Płomienie Furii!|Flames of Fury!|爆進化！ゴウカザル！！|Explosive Evolution! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Fli infe.jpg 200px}} PQ035|Jezioro Waleczności|Lake Valor!|リッシこ！ 存在のサポート技術情報の知識！| ! The Knowledge Being's Knowledge!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|250px-Grand Festival Sinnoh.png 200px}} PQ036|Bagna Mroku|Swamps of Shadows!|ノモセジム！マキシマム仮面 ！| ! !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Pastoria Gym.jpg 200px}} PQ037|Podróż do Miasta Celestic!|The Journey to Celestic Town!|カンナギタウン！！| !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Croagunk Poison Jab.png 200px}} PQ038|Starcie z Cyrus'em!|Showdown with Cyrus!|銀河の対決！リダーギャラクティック、サイラス！|Galactic Showdown! Lider Galactic, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul's Weavile.jpg 200px}} PQ039|Misja "Żelazna Aura"!|Mission "The Iron Aura"!|こうてつじま！"静かなの検索"！| ! "The Search of Calm"!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Riley's Lucario.png 200px}} PQ040|Stalowa Obrona Rządzi!|Iron Defense Rules!|守備と攻撃の到来！鋼の対決！！|The Coming of Defensive and Offensive! The Steel Showdown!!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Byron's Bastiodon.png 200px}} PQ041|Nowa przygoda, stara misja!|New Journey, Old Mission!|嵐をスタート！レイクの勇気と真実！|Start the Storm! !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Galactic2.jpg 200px}} PQ042|Zamieszanie na Lodzie!|The Ice Menace!|２１７ばんどうろ！|Route 217!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Froslass anime.png 200px}} PQ043|Przybycie Piramidy!|Pyramid King's Arrival!|復活のレジギガス！|Resurrected Regigigas!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Registeel Iron.jpg 200px}} PQ044|Candice - Dziewczyna z kiai!|The Kiai's Girl - Candice!|アイス対決！オーラの嵐-究極のストライク！|Ice Showdown! Aura Storm - Ultimate Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Candice23.jpg 200px}} PQ045|Prawda Czasu, Kłamstwo Przestrzenii!|The Time's Truth, The Space's Liar!|新ミッション！ストライクの黄昏！|New Mission! The Twilight of Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga and Palkia in dimension.png 200px}} PQ046|Początek Wojny!|The Beginning of War!|ストームストライク！銀河戦争が開始！|Storm Strike! Galactic War Begin!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Skary air cutter.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Sinnoh Legends PQ047|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 1: Baza Galaktycznych!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 1: Galactic Database!|銀河戦争！嵐が開始！(前編) |Galactic War! The Storm Begin -Part 1-!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scizor Double Team.jpg 200px}} PQ048|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 2: Cel Przeznaczenia|Clash of Time and Space, Part 2: Purpose Destination!|銀河戦争！ロードの柱に！(後編)|Galactic War! Road to Pillar -Part 2-!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|PQ048.png 200px}} PQ049|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 3: Bitwa na Filarze Włóczni!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 3: Spear Pillar's Battle!|銀河戦争！光と闇の激突！(三編)|Galatic War! Clash of Light and Darkness -Part 3-!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Dark Pulse 2.png 200px}} PQ050|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 4: Trzeci Smok Kreacji!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 4: The Third Creation Dragon!|銀河戦争！ギラティナ - 最後のドラゴン！(四編)|Galactic War! Giratina - A Last Dragon! -Part 4-!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|GiratinaOrigin.png 200px}} PQ051|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 5: Starcie Odwróconego Świata!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 5: Reversing World's Clash!|銀河戦争！アルティメットバトル！(五編)|Galactic War! Ultimate Battle -Part 5-!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Mira Clay.png 200px}} PQ052|Płomienie Ziemi|Flame of Earth!|菊野と大場オハイオ州の四天王！炎グラウンド！| and of the ! Flame Ground!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Infernape Mach Punch.jpg 200px}} PQ053|Walka Przyjaciółek!|Fight of Girlfriends!|見るバトル！6ＶＳ6！|Friends Battle! 6 VS 6!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia Garchomp 2.png 200px}} PQ054|Walka z Mrokiem!|Battle against Shadow!|ダークライのライズ！ダークヴォイド！|The Rise of Darkrai! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Ice Beam.png 200px}} PQ055|Dwa, Jeden... Zero!|Two, One... Zero Appears!|ゼロ！ギラティナは、ゴー！|Zero! Giratina, Go!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Giratina Aura Sphere.png 200px}} PQ056|Elektryczne Iskry Sinnoh!|Electric Sinnoh's Sparks'!|最後のジムリーダー！電気のマスター！|A Last Gym Leader! Master of Electricity!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Vol ani.png 200px}} PQ057|Ostatnia Bitwa!|A Last Battle!|ファイナルバトル！オーバーロードシンオウバトル！|Final Battle! Overload Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Luxray 01.png 200px}} PQ058|Festiwal Twinleaf!|Twinleaf Festival!|バトルタワーを入力してください！ドリルに対する大バトル！|Enter Battle Tower! Great Battle against Drill!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Rhyperior Rock Wrecker.png 200px}} PQ059|Łowcy Skarbów!|Treasure Hunters!|トレジャーハンターズ！灰色のオーブ！|Treasure Hunters! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Buck claydol.jpg 200px}} PQ060|Zebranie Drużyny Dwóch Światów!|Convetion of Two Worlds's Team!|スズラン島！大トーナメントの開始！| ! Begin of Great Tournament!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|SuzuranIsland.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: League Champion PQ061|Opanowanie Mocy!|Mastering the Power!|鋼防衛！強力なストライク！|Steel Defense! Strong Strike!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Steelix Rock Polish1.jpg 200px}} PQ062|Ostrze czy Pożar?|Blade or Blaze?|ブレードバトル！ソードダンス！|Blade Battle! Sword Dance!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gallade cut.png 200px}} PQ063|Płomień Serca!|Flame of Heart!|最終的なライバルの戦いが始まる！6ＶＳ6！|Final Rival Battle Begin! 6 VS 6!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Infernape mach punch.png 200px}} PQ064|Strategia Pola!|Field of Stategy!|秘密のミステリーストライク！天頂のライバルバトル！|Secret Mystery Strike! Rival Battle in Zenith!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|EmpoleonHydroCannon.png 200px}} PQ065|Płomienie Ognia czy Wody Oceanu?|Flames of Fire or Waters of Ocean?|エンペルト対ゴウカザル！ハイドロキャノン！爆発は燃えろ！| VS ! Hydro Cannon! Blast Burn!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|266-DP188.png 200px}} PQ066|Cień Zoruy!|Zorua's Shadow!|戦いでゾロア！タクトと謎のチーム！|Zorua in Battle! and Mystery Team!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zorua Scratch.png 200px}} PQ067|Drogi Dwóch Światów!|Roads of Two Worlds!|ラティオスのミスト！光沢パージ！|Mist of ! Luster Purge!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|LaDrBre.jpg 200px}} PQ068|Cztery Schody Szczytów!|Four Steps of Peaks!|開始シンオウバトル！椋とビークイン！|Begin the Sinnoh Battle! and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul drapion.png 200px}} PQ069|Ziemie Przeszłości!|Lands of the Past!|カバルドンの地球！第シンオウバトル！|Earth of ! Second Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Hip bert zs.jpg 200px}} PQ070|Żar z Ognia Rodem!|Embers of the Fire Rod!|ゴウカザルの火！第三シンオウバトル！|Fire of ! Third Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Infernape F Blitz.png 200px}} PQ071|Strzeż się Bronzonga!|Beware the Bronzong!|ミラードータクン！第シンオウのバトル！|Mirror ! Fourth Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Lucian Bronzong.png 200px}} PQ072|Świt Walki!|Dawn of Battle!|ファイナルバトル！チャンピオンマスター！|Final Battle! Champion Master!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zoroark movie.png 200px}} PQ073|Zmierzch Walki!|Twilight of Battle!|究極のストライカー！戦争の渦！|Ultimate Striker! Maelstrom of War!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Cyn gar gi2.jpg 200px}} PQ074|Chrzest Smoka!|Trials of Dragon!|ドラゴンのトライアル！ヨーコさんのチョイス！|Trials of Dragon! Yōko's Choice!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Cyn gar dm.jpg 200px}} PQ075|Cel przeznaczenia: Unova!|Purpose Destination: Unova!|旅の終わり！旅の始まり！イッシュ地方！|End of Voyage! Beginning of Voyage! !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga-roarl.jpg 200px}} Black and White Best Wishes BW001|Nowy Podróżnik!|New Traveler!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|The Start of Something Big! Region!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Nuvema Town anime.png 200px}} BW002|Kwiat Deerlinga!|Deerling, the Flower!|シーズンチェンジ！シキのジカの花！|Season Change! The flower of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Shikijika anime.png 200px}} BW003|Zespół R w Akcji!|Team Rocket Back in Action!|ロケット団！古い地域の新たな敵！| ! New Enemy of Old region!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Rocket agent BW012.png 200px}} BW004|Axew, Smok z Problemami!|Axew, the Problem Dragon!|キバゴ！トラブルのドラゴン！| ! The Dragon of Trouble!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Kibago Iris.jpg 200px}} BW005|N czyli Nowy Rywal!|N or New Rival!|Ｎ！十代の男の謎？| ! The mystery of teenage man?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|N in forest.jpg 200px}} BW006|Pogoń za Minccino!|Minccino in Pursuit!|潔癖をチラーミィ？| the Neat Freak?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chillarmy anime.jpg 200px}} BW007|Oshawott Dumnej Siły!|Oshawott of Pride Power!|ミジュマル！あまりにもプライドすぎるか臆病者か？| ! Too Pride or Too Coward?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Oshawott Razor Shell 2.png 200px}} BW008|Potrójny Atak Trójki Koneserów!|Tri Attack of Three Connoisseurs!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！| ! Triple Gym Leaders!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|JarukeDentoPoddoCorn.jpg 200px}} BW009|Misja "Senny Dziedziniec"!|Operation "Dreamyard"!|夢の跡地！ムンナとムシャーナ！| ! Munna and Musharna!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Dreamyard fixed.png 200px}} BW010|Spryciarz Yamask!|Yamask, the Spirit Expert!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！勝利の花？| ! Mysterious Opponent?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Yamask anime.png 200px}} BW011|Bezmuszlowy Dwebble!|Shelles Dwebble!|孤独イシズマイ！|Lonely !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Cilan Dwebble Shell Smash.png 200px}} BW012|Lepszy Darumaka Niż Żaden!|Better Darumaka Than None!|ダルマッカとヒヒダルマ！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Darumaka anime.png 200px}} BW013|Rywalizacja Klubu Bitew!|Battle in Battle Club!|バトルクラブチャレンジ！3ＶＳ3！|Battle Club Challenge! 3 VS 3!!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Servine Anime.jpg 200px}} BW014|Gniew Fantoma|The Phantom's Rage!|幻のスペクトル！影の伝説！|Spectra Phantom! Fury of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spectra Phantom.jpg 200px}} BW015|Mistycyzm Gothitelli|Mystic of Gothitelle!|ゴチルゼル！ミスト、誰が落ちることはありません！| ! Mist, who never fall!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Gothitelle Protect.png 200px}} BW016|Źródło Mocy!|Power Source!|再びＮ！勝利のトリプルバトル！| Again! Triple Battle of Victory!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ash Pidove.png 200px}} BW017|Szalona Noc z Yamaskiem|Crazy Night of Yamask!|ポケモンソムリエ！長い夜の脅迫！| ! Menace of Long Night!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|James Yamask.png 200px}} BW018|Stategia Podstawy!|Basic Strategy!|基本的なバトル！強い相手と複雑な戦略！|Basic Battle! Strong Opponent and Complex Strategy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lenora Herdier Giga Impact.png 200px}} BW019|Kości Zostały Rzucone!|Bones No Comes!|骨の化石！追求の冒険！|Bone Fossil! Adventure in Pursuit!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|BW014.jpg 200px}} BW020|Co Cztery Litwicków To Nie Jeden!|The Dark of Litwick!|一、二、三、四ヒトモシ？！|1, 2, 3, 4 ?!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Litwick Shadow Ball.png 200px}} BW021|Dziewczyna z Niedoświadczeniem!|The Girl of Not Experience!|ベルが表示される！体験ベストシング！| Appears! Experience the Best Thing!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Bianca anime.png 200px}} BW022|Szalony Simisear!|Mad, Madman, Simisear!|バオッキー狂人！怒りを止めて！|The Madman! Stop The Fury!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Simisear anime.png 200px}} BW023|Mowa Sewaddle'a!|Sewaddle Speaking!|困ったクルミル！ヤグルマの森！|Troubled ! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Sewaddle String Shot.png 200px}} BW024|Deszcz Latających Swoobatów!|Flying Swoobat, Rain Swoobat!|ココロモリ群発！スカイ矢印橋の危険！| Swarm! Danger of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Swoobat Round.png 200px}} BW025|Venipede w Szarży!|Venipede in Chase!|フシデ！ヒウンシティでパニック！| ! Panic in !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Venipede Screech.png 200px}} BW026|Trawiasto-Robacza Walka!|Grass-Bug Battle!|グラス対バグ！ワンサイドの勝利！|Grass Versus Bug! Victory of One Side!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Burgh Whirlipede SolarBeam.png 200px}} Mystery of Past BW027|Oko Paleozoicznego Pokémona!|Eye of Paleozoic Pokémon!|オブジェクト六百四十九！創造の原点！|Object 649! The Origin of Creation!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gen BE027.jpg 200px}} BW028|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 1!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 1!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（前編）！| VS ! (Part 1)!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Dr Zager.png 200px}} BW029|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 2!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 2!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（後編）！| VS ! (Part 2)!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Plasma logo anime.png 200px}} BW030|Labirynt Reliktu!|Labirynth of Relic!|古代の城！隕石公開！| ! The Meteorite Exposing!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|The Meternoite.jpg 200px}} BW031|Excadrill Rządzi!|Excadrill Rules!|ドリュウズ、洞窟エキスパート！| , The Subterrane Expert!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Iris Excadrill.png 200px}} BW032|Zawadiacki Sandile!|Rakish Sandile!|メグロコ、ハイカラなクロコダイル！| , the Rakish Crocodile!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Megu Bite.jpg 200px}} BW033|Świetlny Cień na Topie!|Light Dark on Stage!|光と闇！ツインシスターズが登場！|Light and Dark! Twin Sisters Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Ligh and dar.png 200px}} BW034|Pokémonowy Musical!|Pokémon Musical!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Pokémon Musical! Full Intro of Thunder!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Jaruke Swanna.png 200px}} BW035|Cień N Ujawniony!|N's Shadow Revealed!|再びＮ！プラズマ団の王？| again! King of ?|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sni Scra Hea.jpg 200px}} BW036|Zelektryzowana Emolga!|Electricity Emolga!|エモンガは麻痺させる！電気バトル！| Paralyze! Electric Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Emolga Discharge.png 200px}} BW037|Nieznana Szarża!|Unknown Master Charge!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Champion Master ! VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|As tsu atra.png 200px}} BW038|Śpiew Legendarnego Braviara!|A Legendary Song!|ウォーグル、バロール社の伝説の鳥！ミツミの選択！| , Legendary Bird of Valor! Choice of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Wargl Anime.png 200px}} BW039|Gdzie Ducklett się bije, tam Ducklett korzysta!|Where Ducklett the beats, there Ducklett use!|コアルヒー？三つの問題、一つの方法！| ? Three problems, one way!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BW020.png 200px}} BW040|Mroźna Walka!|Freezing Battle!|冷凍コンテナ！七賢の1つ！| ! One of Seven Sages!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Luxray Spare.png 200px}} BW041|Strategia Rotacyjnej Walki!|Strategy of Rotation Battle!|ホドモエシティ！回転バトルの秘密！| ! The Secret of Rotation Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Basculin Blue Striped anime.png 200px}} BW042|Nadchodzi Clay!|Clay is Coming!|ヤーコン、地下ボス！| , Underground Boss!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Krokorok se1.jpg 200px}} BW043|Kod Genesecta!|Genesect's Code!|ゲノセクト、さようなら！|Farewell, Genesect!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Genesect last moment.jpg 200px}} BW044|Jaskinia Drudigona!|Cavern of Druddigon!|神秘的な洞窟のクリムガン！| of Mystic Caverns!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Iris.jpg 200px}} BW045|Historia Trzech Muszkieterów!|Origin of Three Musketeers!|コバルオン！テラキオン！ビリジオン！| ! ! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Three musketeera history.png 200px}} BW046|Zębaty Pająk!|Gear Spider!|ギアルとデンチュラ！電気洞窟！| and ! Electric Cave!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Denchura ElecNet.png 200px}} BW047|Potrójna dawka ewolucji!|Tri-volution!|三進化を！一つの目的！|Three evolutions! One purpose!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Swoobat anime.png 200px}} BW048|Niebiańska Wieża!|Celestial Tower!|タワーオブヘブン！キャンドルの精神！| ! The Spirit of Candle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tranquill Gust.png 200px}} BW049|Wstążka Przyjaźni!|Ribbon of Friendship!|フタチマル！トレーニング！| ! A Training!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dewott Water Pulse.jpg 200px}} BW050|Czas Zagrać na Poważnie!|Time Battle Serious!|深刻なバトル！ミジュマルとメブキジカ！|Serious Battle! and !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sawsbuck Horn Leech.png 200px}} BW051|Miłość Ruffleta!|Rufflet is Attracted!|ワシボンは、ワルのビルを再生！愛のスーパーフリーフォール！| vs ! Super of Love!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Snivy Miry.jpg 200px}} BW052|Podróż na Wyspę Ogrodu Wolności!|Voyage Liberty!|リバティガーデン島旅！| Voyage!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 trailer clip 1.png 200px}} Shadow in Spectra BW053|Przyczajony Excadrill, Ukryty Victini!|Ambushed Excadrill, Hidden Victini!|ビクトリービクティム！ドリュウズの試み！|Victory Victini! Trials of !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 Trailer clip 2.png 200px}} BW054|Bolesna Prawda!|True Colors!|スペクトル影！敵か味方か？|Spectra Shadow! Friend or Foe?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|True Spectra.jpg 200px}} BW055|Element Domeny!|The Element of Type!|ドラゴンの種類！火災や感電！|Type of Dragon! Fire and Electric!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Misty Medallion.png 200px}} BW056|Po Drugiej Stronie!|Gate Crushers!|未来のダーク！真の黙示録！|Dark of the Future! True Revelations!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Resort Desserd.jpg 200px}} BW057|Zaginiony Virizion!|Lost Virizion!|ビリジオン！コーリーの守護者！|Virizion! The Guardian of Corey!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Jaruke Yaguruma.jpg 200px}} BW058|Maska Zamaskowanej Wojowniczki!|Masked Girl Returns!|マスカレードを返します！光の謎！| returns! Mystery of the Light!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Korena MW best wishes.jpg 200px}} BW059|Tajemnica Laboratorium P2!|Secret of P2 Lab!|Ｐ２ラボ！四銃士が明らかに！| ! The Fourth Musketeer Revealed!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Qui Fla Cha EM.png 200px}} BW060|Skręcona Góra!|Twist Mountain!|ネジ山！のダンゴロは、マウント！| ! of Mount!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BuumXDD.jpg 200px}} BW061|Mróz Icirrusa!|Icirrus in Snow!|永遠のシティは雪に覆われた！|City of Eternal Snow-covered!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Snowpoint.jpg 200px}} BW062|Zamrożona Odznaka!|Freezed Badge!|戦闘でハチク！フリージオに対するフタチマル！| in battle! versus !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dewott Fury Cutter.jpg 200px}} BW063|Starcie Trzech Frakcji!|Three-sides Showdown!|ロケット団 ＶＳ プラズマ団 ＶＳ コーリー団！| vs vs !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Rocket on BW024.png 200px}} BW064|Druddigon, szef Wieży!|The Boss of Tower!|リュ螺旋の塔のボス！怒りのクリムガン！|Boss of Dragonspiral Tower! in Rage!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Druddigon Anime.png 200px}} BW065|Przystanek: Miasteczko Anville!|Next PitStop: Anville Town!|カナワタウン！次の目的地の休息！| ! Rest of Next Destination!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|TBW.jpg 200px}} BW066|Trening z "Szefami Pociągu"!|The "Train Boss" Training!|サブウェイマスタークダリ！サブウェイマスターノボリ！電車の中での戦い！| ! ! Battle in Train!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Emmet anime.png 200px}} BW067|Caitlin i moc Psychiki!|Caitlin and Psychic power!|カトレア！サイキックパワーのルール！| ! Psychic Power Rules!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Munna Teleport.jpg 200px}} BW068|Cień Siostry Spectry!|Shadow of Spectra Sister!|ファビア！実際のスペクトル姉妹や幻！| ! Real Spectra Sister or Illusion!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|SW zebstrika.jpg 200px}} BW069|Powrót na Piaski Reliktu!|Retun on Relic Castle!|戻り値はの城を古代に！もう一度バトル！|Return to ! Once more battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BW023-unaired.png 200px}} BW070|Lotem Swanny!|Swanna Flyer!|フキヨセジム再戦！スワンナの気をつけろ！| Rematch! Beware of Swanna!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Swanna Hurricane.jpg 200px}} BW071|Historia Smoka Ognia i Pioruna!|Tales of Fire Dragon and Thunder Dragon!|ブラックヒーローとホワイトヒーロー！ピラスとダークオンのドラゴン！|Black Hero and White Hero! The Dragons of Pyrus and Darkus!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Reshiram-zekrom-anime.jpg 200px}} BW072|Krawędź Przeszłości!|Edge of Fury Past!|スペクトルの逆襲！意志の海戦！|Return of Spectra! Battle of Willpower!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Scolipede vs Excadrill.jpg 200px}} BW073|Iluzoryczny Lis, Rogaty Smok!|Illusion Fox, Axe Dragon!|フォックスとドラゴン！ファビアが登場！|Fox and Dragon! Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|000333Zorua.jpg 200px}} BW074|Powrót Lighy i Darcony!|Return of Ligha i Darcona!|光と闇！戻りツインズ！|Light and Dark! Return Twins!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BWA074.png 200px}} BW075|Starcie Dwóch Istot!|Clash of Two Titans!|コリーはシューのティー対！四対四！|Corey vs ! 4 VS 4!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Frillish Protect.png 200px}} BW076|Wielka Zadyma!|Show Down!|狂乱の植物とハイドロキャノンの融合！|Fusion of Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Thunderbolt Flamethrower explosion.jpg 200px}} BW077|Pojedynek w Mieście Alfa!|Clash of Alpha City!|アルファシティ！強い相手！|Alpha City! The Strong Opponent!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Darmanitan Flamethrower.png 200px}} BW078|Niespodziewany Gość!|Surprise Visitor!|サプライズ！ドラゴンテイマー少女の帰還！|Surprise! The Dragon Tamer Girl Return!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Garchomp 2.jpg 200px}} Orichalcos of Fate BW079|Historia Sfery Orichalcos!|Sphere of Orichalcos!|オレイカルコス！球の歴史！|Orichalcos! History of Sphere!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Unknown Sphere.png 200px}} BW080|Starcie Smoków!|Dragon Showdown!|少女は少女対！ドラゴンはドラゴンを対！|Girl VS Girl! Dragon VS Dragon!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Screenshot 4.png 200px}} BW081|Samuraj i Samurott!|Samurai versus Samurott!|ハイドロポンプ法！さよなら、ダイケンキ！|Hydro Pump Technique! Sayonara, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samuro chimchar1021.jpg 200px}} BW082|Stado Bouffalanta!|Bouffalant Ranch!|バッフロンランチ！ロードキャニオンを介して旅行！| Ranch! Travel through Road Canyon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bouffalant Anime.png 200px}} BW083|Wyścig z Czasem!|Time Race!|レシラムとゼクロム！地球の人々の歴史！|Reshiram and Zekrom! History of People of Earth!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Eind Oak.png 200px}} BW084|Miecz Ziemi!|Earth's Sword!|ポケモンレンジャー！レスキュービクティニ！|Pokémon Ranger! Rescue Victini!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Earth Sword Castle.png 200px}} BW085|Siostra Zoroark!|Zoroark and Zoroark!|ゾロアとゾロアーク！黙示録の歴史！|Zorua and Zoroark! History of Revelations!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zorua and Zoroark.png 200px}} BW086|Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon!|Three Bestial Dragons!|兵士モノズ！全般ジヘッド！キャプテンサザンドラ！|Soldier ! General ! Captain !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Monozu Anime.png 200px}} BW087|Yamask w potrzebie!|Yamask's Last Stand!|デスマスとクリスタル！| and the Crystal!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Yamask will o swip.jpg 200px}} BW088|Jeden Skok, Jeden Błąd!|One Bounce, One Error!|ヤナップ、バオップとヒヤップ！ロードの三のトラブル！| , and ! Three trouble on Road!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Panpour Mud Sport.png 200px}} BW089|Dotarcie do Ligi!|Road League!|コアルヒー！リーグ前にクレイジー日！| ! Crazy Day Before League!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scald ducklett.png 200px}} BW090|Początek Turnieju!|Begin League!|ポケモンリーグ会議！開始マスターバトル！|Pokémon League Conference! Begin the Master Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgh Dwebble Dig.png 200px}} BW091|Mistyfikacja Domen!|Element Mystification!|ドラゴノイド！新しいライバルが到着！| ! New Rival Arrive!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Prince Hydron.jpg 200px}} BW092|Bianca wkracza do akcji!|Bianca back to battle!|ステージ上のライバル！ベル ＶＳシューティー！|Rivals on Stage! Vs !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bianca Pignite.png 200px}} BW093|Starcie Uniwersum, część 1!|Universum Strike, part one!|競合のライバル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Rival of Rivalry! Corey VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Trip Tranquill.png 200px}} BW094|Starcie Uniwersum, część 2!|Universum Strike, part two!|激しいバトル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Intense Battle! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|800px-Trip anime.png 200px}} BW095|Starcie Uniwersum, część 3!|Universum Strike, part three!|究極の動き！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Ultimate Moves! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Sho jan gm.png 200px}} BW096|Próba Spectry!|Trial of Spectra!|衝撃的なショック！スペクトルの激突！|Shocking Shock! Clash of Spectra!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Dragon Rage.png 200px}} BW097|Początek Burzy!|The Storm of End!|リーグでカオス！Ｎの城！|Chaos in League! N's Castle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Zekrom movie close up.png 200px}} BW098|Historia N!|Past of N!|Ｎ！のドラゴンの人間！|N! The Human of Dragon!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie close up.png 200px}} BW099|Przeznaczenia Smoków!|Dragon of Fate!|ドラゴンバトル！リベンジャーバトル！|Dragon Battle! Revenger Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Reshiram and Zekrom movie.png 200px}} BW100|Zmierzch Zespołu Plazma!|Dawn of Team Plasma!|終わり！今のところは...！|The End! For Now...!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|RESHIRAMmove.jpg 200px}} BW101|Flara Fuzji i Grzmot Fuzji!|Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt!|核融合フレアと核融合ボルト！| and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|31855.jpg 200px}} BW102|Furia Ghetsisa!|Ghetsis Fury!|チームプラズマのパワー！最終的なセイジバトル！|The Power of ! Final Sage Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Trubbish Toxic Spikes.png 200px}} BW103|Ostatni Bastion!|A Last Defense!|最後に集大成！ボルトはワイルド料とタックル！|End Culmination! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie.png 200px}} BW104|Ideał Zekroma i Prawda Reshirama!|Chapter One: Zekrom & Reshiram!|第一章！ホワイト真実と黒に最適！|Chapter One! White Truth and Black Ideal!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zekrom movie.png 200px}} Dark Side of Unova HeartGold and SoulSilver Johto Return New Generation Spirit of Battle Master of Johto New Kanto Ruby and Sapphire Special Bohaterowie Protagoniści *Corey (anime) *Barry (anime) *Korena (anime) *Yōko (anime) *Trip (anime) *Berlitz (anime) *Nyur (anime) *Soara (anime) *Silver (anime) *Fabia (anime) *Shun (anime) *Jake (anime) *Wally (anime) Antagoniści *N (anime) *Spectra (anime) *Shadow (anime) *Ligha i Darcona (anime) *Wielka Czwórka (anime) **Archer (anime) **Petrel (anime) **Ariana (anime) **Proton (anime) *Triada R (anime) **Ren (anime) **Jess (anime) **Tyra (anime)